Equipment for automatically testing transistors is known, however such equipment primarily comprises heavy mechanical systems for handling the electrical components whereby the speed of operation of the equipment is limited.
The present invention is entirely automatic. The electrical components are fed into the machine, the tests are performed and the sorting action is controlled only by set standards in a memory circuit. During the operation, an operator may depress a readout button and observe a series of digits indicating the number of devices in any selected bin.
One of the features of the invention is the speed with which the devices are tested and sorted. Another feature of the invention is the reliable results obtainable with the equipment, leaving none of the test and sorting operations to human observation. Another feature is the design of the subject apparatus which results in a more rapid handling and testing of the electrical components than heretofore known.